Last of the Human Race
by OmegaSinn
Summary: All of Humanity is lost, Exepct for one join Joe on his journey through this new world of ink and blood only to realise that once you go their is no turning back ( Expect their to be sweering and a lemon or two) only in the later chapters though


_/Powering up/ Initallising Start-up sequence: Power at_ 100%/ _Begin **H.U.M.A.N.** Jumpstart in 3... 2... 1... Shock sent/ Vital Signs: Nominal/ Name: Joseph / Age: 18/ Height: 7"4' / Begin Blood Transfusion with Liquid I.C.E./ ... Transfusion Successful/ Begin Cadiac Jumpstart in 3... 2... 1.../_ (Joseph POV) Gasp... (silence) "where am I, and why am I so damn cold _/ Vitals Normal / Opening Cryogenic capsule / Capsule Open/ Begin Playback Number 25098#_ " Joseph if you can hear this then what I've feared has come true, the tsunami finally came" (Joseph POV) " Wait, Professor.. where am I, and why was I frozen" (Playback) " yea I thought you might say that, it's currently 14,018, You've been asleep for about twelve thousand years and you are in a "Japanese" Fallout Shelter in Tokyo it's just my luck that you where put their by accident instead of the "American" Shelter in M.I. but this is still great their technology still surpasses ours by decades..., listen by the time you listen to this the Human race is EXTINCT. (Joseph POV) "Extinct, Jesus this is worse than I had originally thought, so how do I get out?" (Playback) "Their is a hallway on your left, go straight and you should see a ladder that leads to the surface, but before you do look in the next capsule next to you ( Joseph takes a look and is shocked) yea I made you a Care Package for when you awaken, your Benelli Supernova With 12gauge slugs and a MAK- 90 Sportser with F.M.J. Rounds." (JO POV) " Doc I could kiss you right now, but.. where are you exactly?" (Playback) " Yea about that I'm with the Devil now, I'm dead by this time so I guess this is so long" (JO POV) " Hell I've never been one for long good byes anyway I'll be going so see you in another life ya nut case" (Playback) " Right back at you Crackerjack" /End Playback / (JO POV) " Well I guess it's time to see what fresh hell I've landed in" (Still it's a shock to wake up the last human on earth, heck I'm just glad I don't have to listen to CNN anymore) Once Joseph has gathered the care package from the Professor it was time he had head out of this place and out the Manhole cover? To his surprise Joseph had thought this would kind of be like a top secret hide out for the wealthy only to realize it's just an old sewer any way up the ladder he went and lo and behold he was under downtown Tokyo this entire time "Holy crap I don't believe it every building is still standing and some are under construction" finally out of the sewer our hero decide to look at everything, only then he saw something and retreated to the safety of the sewers, jumping in and the cover did one heck of a flip and landed perfectly. Peering out of the sewer he saw what startled him and it was a child? With very long hair down to her thighs "For the love of Fuck, if I'm just going to get scared by a kid with long hair then I won't live long for this "New World" Bravely Joseph decide to get out of the hole and to his amazement their are hundreds of em just kids and no adults " Huh no parents in sight just a lot of kids with very different hair styles and clothing theirs also a cat on the post over their now.. wait a minute if all of the humans are dead then why isn't this cat along with all the other cats as well hmmm... maybe it was frozen along with me." Suddenly Joe's stomach started to growl with hunger " Man my stomach is furious with hunger, I wonder if theirs a place to eat around here" then he spotted a instant noodle chain ( one of many places to eat ) " I'll take anything right now" so after a walk and a half he sat himself down at the bar and ordered " A bowl of Instant noddles please, on the double" the waitress was also one of those kids , what is going on around here. After what seemed a life time "Order up, One bowl of instant noodles" (JO POV) "Ohhh this is going to be so delicious" the waitress asks where I was from and then I had to look up, cause when I did it about made her scream Bloody Mary, and run away and my hears were gushing blood, then their was something on the back of my head still to this day it confused me because I could have sworn it was a PaintBall Gun.


End file.
